Midget Mamodos
by Acutekitty1
Summary: Kiyo and Zatch mistake Yugi for a mamodo! Now they won’t stop attacking him until he is sent back to the mamodo world, but he can’t be sent to the mamodo world, so Kiyo and Zatch won’t stop attacking him! Can Joey’s insane mind get Yugi out of this mess?


**Midget Mamodos**

Summary: Kiyo and Zatch mistake Yugi for a mamodo! Now they won't stop attacking him until he is sent back to the mamodo world, but he can't be sent to the mamodo world, so Kiyo and Zatch won't stop attacking him! Can Joey's insane mind get Yugi out of this mess?

Just a random One-shot I thought of New Years Eve. This is probably the last fanfic of the year of 2005, Yay! If it isn't, oh well. Who really tracks that kind of stuff anyway?

Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh, Zatch Bell, E-Bay, Wizard of Oz, or anything else other then myself and the plot. If I did, today would be judgment day!

* * *

"Ahhh!" Yugi shouted as he woke up to Joey in his face. 

"Joey? What are you doing in my bed? I thought you only did that kind of thing with Kaiba." Yugi said innocently.

"I'll kill the punk who started that rumor!" Joey shouted

'_Uh Oh!'_ Yugi thought

"Anyway, what are you doing in my bed then Joey? And why is there a permanent marker in your hand?" Yugi questioned

Joey tried hiding the permanent marker behind his back. "Oh, um… well, the truth is, I was trying to get a fly on your face, and this permanent marker was the only thing around to kill it with! And the cap was off! I swear!"

"Uh huh. Right, and it flew in two straight lines below my eyes." Yugi said sarcastically.

"I knew you'd understand! Anyway, look at this cool book I snatched off this little kid! I knew you and the pharaoh were into magic and all that stuff, so I thought you'd like to see it! I'm sure that makes up for trying to prank you- I mean, getting marker on your face." Joey said as Yugi snatched the strange book out of Joey's hands.

Yugi then looked threw the book. Then he looked back at the cover. "Joey! This book is in gibberish! Why'd you take it from some little kid?"

"I don't know" Joey answered. "He said something about me helping him win this fight against monkeys, and that he was a monkey or something like that and to take the book. I just decided not to fight the monkeys! They creep me out!"

"Well, maybe you should give it back to him. This has nothing to do with anything in ancient Egypt." Yugi said.

Joey then answered, "Yeah, but I don't know where this kid is. He was kind of creepy looking."

"Well, I guess I could help you look for him. How do you get off this marker anyway?"

Joey then stammered. "Oh… uh that, well, the marker says it will come off human skin from 24 to 72 hours. Hope you don't have any plans today, or tomorrow."

Yugi groaned. "Your lucky you're my friend, or I wouldn't be killing you right now." Then Yugi got out of bed.

A hour later Yugi and Joey were searching for the kid Joey had seen to give him back his book.

"Are you a monkey?" Joey asked.

"No." The little boy answered.

"Oh…. Are you a monkey now?"

Then the boy got annoyed and walked away.

"Do you have to ask that to every little kid you see? Don't you even know if that kid was a boy or a girl?" Yugi asked annoyed.

"Well, how am I supposed to know! Half the boys in this city are dressing up like girls, which include Mokuba I might add, and half the girls are dressing up like boys, so it's not like I can tell!"

Yugi groaned and to make it worse, people were staring at the lines under Yugi's eyes thinking he was a clown!

**Let's see what Kiyo and Zatch are doing.**

"Kiyo? Where are we going?" Zatch asked Kiyo in a very annoying voice

"I don't know, usually we walk around, until something happens. Then we run into a mamodo, we get in a fight, and then the episode ends, so the viewers have to wait a week to find out what happens, even though everyone knows that we are going to win." Kiyo explained like it was the most logical thing in the world

"Kiyo? What are you talking about? Episode? Viewers? Have you gone nuts?" Zatch questioned.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Kiyo said to himself

Then they both turned the corner to see a blond kid with a Brooklyn accent, holding a dark purple book with a strange symbol on it, next to a little kid with giant tri-colored hair and eyes with lines under them.

"I'm telling you Yugi! This is hopeless! Let's just go home. We're not going to find some Kid that wants to be king of the monkeys." Joey said.

"I think you mean mamodos." Kiyo said staring strangely at Joey and Yugi.

"Naw, I think it was monkeys." Joey said with the usual clueless look on his face.

"Joey, have I ever told you about the dream I had, where I was King of the Monkeys" Yugi said randomly.

"Yes, a million times! You become king and then you tell all the monkeys to attack every school on earth, then after they do it, you tell them to kill each other." Joey said flinching at the memory of when Yugi told him about it.

Then Kiyo said shocked "What! If your mamodo becomes King, he's going to destroy school, then destroy all the mamodos! The school things not so bad, but the destroying all the mamodos thing is bad, I think."

Then Zatch did his whole heroic moment thing, "I shall not let you become King! When I'm king I'm going to stop all the fighting! And no mamo- hey are you still listening!"

Zatch turned to see everyone asleep.

"Sorry, with hearing Yami do at least three heroic speeches a day, I've learned to sleep threw them." Yugi said while getting up

Then Kiyo woke up and answered, "It's ok, I've got your speech on tape. It's the same thing every time. I'm selling them to anime writers all around Japan. For some reason they think people will watch the show if they put it in the script."

Then Zatch shouted, "Whatever! I'm still going to burn your book and send that weird mamodo back to the mamodo world!"

Then Joey chimed in, "Burn it? Why would you do that? This thing's worth at least five bucks on e-bay!"

Kiyo completely ignored him. "Ready? **ZAKER**!"

Then a lighting bolt flew out of Zatch's mouth and caused Yugi and Joey to run around screaming like a couple of idiots.

"Joey! This is all your fault! If I ever survive this, I'm posting that you wear a dog suit for when no one's looking all over the internet!" Yugi shouted.

"What! How did you know that?" Joey said while still running from the electric attack.

"What! You do? I was just bluffing! You really do? Man! Tristan is never going to let you live this down!" Yugi shouted.

"Why are they arguing with each other?" Kiyo asked

"Maybe it's like when you tell me stuff that I don't listen to. Then I yell back random stuff about heart and courage." Zatch suggested.

Then Yugi started thinking "Yami! Help me! Hey! Yami! I said Help me! Do the light show thing coming from the millennium puzzle, and take over, huh? What's this? A sign on the door to Yami's soul. 'Out for the New Year. Be Back next year' What a rip off! No wonder they only show re-runs of shows on New Years! Looks like I have to work with what I've got. I wonder if I can use shadow magic like Yami."

"Yugi! Do something! They're going to kill us!" Joey shouted.

Then Yugi put his just thought up plan into action. The millennium puzzle then glowed and then the Dark Magician appeared.

"What the? Is that his spell? But what did his book keeper say?" Kiyo asked

Then Zatch shouted "I think his spell killus! Or maybe it's theyregoingto! Or maybe Yugi! Or maybe-"

"Or maybe you should shut up!" Kiyo interrupted.

"Dark Magician, Help!" Yugi shouted.

Then the dark magician used the dark magic on Zatch. Zatch was tossed aside, but then Zatch got up.

"Oh no! Run! He's going to say another heroic speech!" Joey shouted

Then Zatch said, "I won't stop until that book is burned and that mamodo disappears back into the mamodo world! Because I'm going to be a benevolent King and-"

While Zatch was putting everyone to sleep Yugi and Joey were plotting.

"Got the plan Yugi?" Joey whispered

"I got it, what I don't get is how you got it. Weird kids that are monkeys, Joey getting an idea? The world must be ending!"

"Just do it!" Joey shouted

"Fine whatever. Though I don't think this is going to work." Yugi simply said.

Then Joey shouts in a fake voice, "Oh-no, I am playing with fire, I must not burn the book."

Then Yugi responds in an even faker voice, "Be careful with that fire, or I might disappear."

Then Joey continues with his fake voice, "I will, oh no I have dropped the fire on the book, Good-bye Yugi."

Then Joey throws the fire on the ground

Then Yugi says in a voice like the witch in wizard of Oz, "Oh no! I am melting! What a cruel world!"

Then Joey throws some confetti around and Yugi and then they both run off.

"Ok… does that mean this battle is over?" Kiyo asked.

"Yup! I want ice cream. Those heroic speeches got me really tired." Zatch said.

"You weren't the only one that got tired because of the speeches." Kiyo mumbled to himself.

Now back to Yugi and Joey 

"That was close. I hope that never happens again." Joey says.

"You! Stop right there mamodo! I'm going to burn your book and become King of the mamodos!" shouted a Goth mamodo with a blond girl as his book keeper.

"Joey, this time you be the mamodo, and I'll be the book keeper running for his life." Yugi said in an angry voice. Then he ran off screaming.

"Now, you, blond mamodo, prepare for a hard way back to the mamodo world." Brago said pointing to Joey.

"No! I'm not the mamodo! He is! The puny one running for his life! Don't hurt me!" Joey said as he ran for his life, but he never did make it. He spent the rest of his life being pressed to the ground.

Bwahaha!

**The End! Or is it?**

* * *

So? What do you think. This is the first ever Zatch Bell, Yugioh crossover, well unless you count my other fanfic where they are in the same story, but still! I was the first to come up with Zatch Bell and Yugioh in the same fanfic! Please review! And happy new Year! 


End file.
